Narnia Drabbles
by NBrokenShacklesN
Summary: A collection of short stories for the Chronicles of Narnia, spanning the whole series. Hope you enjoy. Mostly fluff, possibly a bit of Angst depending on my mood.
1. Peter is slightly overprotective

**AN: Thank you people who told me the format was messed up, I have attempted to fix it, hope it worked. I know how it happened so i'll make sure not to copy and paste these stories from my tumblr. I hope you enjoy them now they can actually be read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia... obviously**

"Peter is there a problem? You've been frowning at that letter for a good five minutes."

"I'm sure it's fine Susan, It just some of the Jadis' old wolves. They're causing problems down in the forest near the Rush. I'll send some scouts to check it out. With how few of them there are left it shouldn't be too much of an issue."

Peter rather regretted that he had only sent two scouts when they both came back with quite serious injuries. After hearing their report, it seemed that a pack of wolves lead by Maugrims' mate had claimed a part of the wood as their own and were persecuting the other animals within it. He'd send Oreius out with a party of intimidating soldiers to convince the wolves to back down. Of course he knew that such a thing might not be possible, but he was willing to give all the Narnians a chance to live in peace after the witch, even if some thought they didn't deserve it. Aslan had given his siblings and himself a kingdom they didn't deserve, and as high king he must echo Aslan's grace.

When Oreius' party returned with news of the wolves refusal to back down and their demands for the woods to be theirs and to get rid of those living there, as it was their reward for loyal service to royalty, and other side of the battlefield or not, they had lost people too; Peter realised that a peaceful conclusion might not be possible.

Still, one more attempt, for Peter didn't want to wipe out a pack because of its leaders refusal to see sense. He would send Edmund. They would surely respect a king.

"Edmund, are you busy at the minute?"

"Nothing that can't be put on hold Peter, did you need something?"

"This whole mess with the wolves, I was hoping that our resident judge and diplomat would go and smooth things over before it comes to blows."

"Of course, shall I go and get him?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Edmund."

Edmund sniggered. "Sure Pete, I'll take a few people with me, we might not be back for a couple of days though, since I can anticipate the wolves being stubborn about this."

"Thanks Ed, I'd go myself, but you have always been better at diplomacy than I."

"And having the man who killed Maugrim turn up might sour their mood."

"Rather."

Peter had perhaps anticipated that it might take Edmund a while to persuade them, he hadn't anticipated that the wolves would try to hold Ed hostage as a bargaining chip. But the letter he had received the next morning, written in Ed's hand, and borne by one of Ed's soldiers who was heavily injured, stated that unless the high king would bow to their demands Edmund would be killed.

Peter was high king of Narnia. But he was also an older brother. Currently he was the brink of gathering a garrison of soldiers, and wiping out the wolves that had threatened his brother. He had risen from his throne, and the order was on the tip of his tongue, when Susan pulled him back, and through the door at the back of the dais.

"No Peter. I know what you're thinking, and I don't blame you. I'd like to do the same, but we can't. These wolves are Narnians, not bandits or enemies. They just want a home. Granted they are going about it terribly, but with an example like the witch, who can blame them. They haven't killed anyone Pete. Not one soldier. I don't believe that they will kill our little brother. I trust Ed to get himself out of this. So should you."

Peter sighed. "I don't want to see him hurt Sue. I know your logic is sound, but I still want to go after him. "

"As do I, and Lucy would say the same if she were not busy tending to our messenger. We'll send out Oreius and soldiers. But all they'll find is Edmund talking happily with the wolves about how they're going to do their best to help their neighbours, and be regular good Samaritans."

Peter grinned. "They'll probably want to feed him up, saying he's too thin, that seems to be every Narnians response to him."

"Peter, that's Narnia's response to all four of us."

"Hey, we couldn't help rationing."

As Edmund returned with a young wolf walking beside him, Maugrims daughter apparently, Peter greeted him with a one armed hug. As much as his siblings called him overprotective, and yeah, maybe he did always want to run after his siblings and protect them, he knew that they were perfectly capable of protecting themselves. Sometimes it was better to let them. He looked at the wolf that was staring at Ed with stars in her eyes, and knew that this was one of those times. Didn't mean he's stop worrying though.

"Peter! I've already told you I'm fine! Honestly, you're such a mother hen."

"You have a cut on your arm."

"It's a scratch. By the Lion Pete, it didn't even break the skin!"

"Where's Lucy's' cordial"

"PETER!"

Besides, it was great fun to wind them up."


	2. Peter, shut up

"We should help him."

"Really? I thought he was doing fine."

"Well, he was, and then she shot the sword out of his hands."

"A very good shot…"

"Yes, it caught the flat of the blade and forced it back enough to make Ed drop the sword, but not hurt his wrist too badly."

"Really Susan's shooting ability has increased tremendously."

"Uh huh"

"Lucy?"

"Yeah"

"What did Ed do?"

"He said woman were weaker."

"Oh. To her face?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Well she said she could beat him in arm wrestling."

"Could she though…"

"That's not the point Pete"

"…Because, I mean on average woman are weaker than men…"

"Pete…"

"…I mean that's why men are the leaders of armies and such…"

"Peter…"

"…So Ed probably could beat Sue in an arm wrestle."

"Huh hum"

"That's Susan behind me isn't it?"

"Better start running Pete."


	3. The first Christmas

The sky was grey and heavy as Edmund stood out on the balcony. Winter was approaching. The first since the witch's reign. The sky was promising a huge snowfall, and the weather was cold enough for it to settle. Edmund had rather lost his love of the snow. To be sure, the witch had done her best to spoil snow for all of Narnia, but even before he came to Narnia he hadn't liked it as much as his siblings. It was all well and good building snowmen, and throwing snowballs, but you got very cold whilst doing so. There was never anything as demoralizing as trudging through snow to school, getting your feet all wet, and having to sit in a drafty classroom for hours as your feet slowly freeze.

Then again. There were no schools in Narnia. Of course there was Education, but it was all done so well, and with such topics that you wanted to learn, rather than those you hated. Even the topics Edmund didn't much like, such as the organisation of balls and events, were taught with such fervour you couldn't help but enjoy it. Peter had tried to argue that surely it was the girls job to organise the balls, but he had been swiftly reprimanded by their dryads. After all, balls were key places for gathering info. Knowing how to set out the tables so that you couldn't be overheard by anyone who was trying to listen in, but you could hear others who were plotting something. Knowing how to organise the food coming up from the kitchens to prevent anyone from slipping something poisonous in it. The white witch's followers, after all, weren't all dealt with yet.

But back to the weather. Edmund knew that many of the Narnians were wary about himself, and, though he knew he had changed, because Aslan had changed him, he felt they were well deserved in feeling so. Though Narnians, on the whole, were a forgiving sort; they weren't the type to forget. Edmund had taken to observing all the Narnians he met, so that he might see how they felt about him, and do his best to waylay their fears. This had lead to him noticing the subtle changes in people when they felt a certain way. The undercurrents of emotion, as it were. So he could tell, these last few days, there had been fear running among them.

The witch had enslaved Narnia for a hundred years in snow and ice, and as the weather threatened snow again, there was fear about it not going away. What if, even with the witch gone, the season forgot to change?

It was a fear Edmund could sympathise with, though he could not truly understand. He, after all, hadn't live through the eternal winter, not that it was eternal anymore. He didn't truly understand how bad it was. But, out of his siblings, he was the one who best understood the witch. He had spent two days under her merciless rule, and that was terrible. A hundred years of the same, and he could well sympathise with their fear.

But though he could sympathise with it, he had not yet figured of a way to overcome it, and by the clouds, it seemed like he had run out of time. How do you overcome that great a fear? With words? What could he say?

"Edmund."

Lucy had come to join him.

"Lucy, it looks like we'll have snow tomorrow."

"Yes, isn't it wonderful, we can build a snowman, and make snow angels…" She gasped, "We could have a massive snowball fight, with everyone in the castle. And then when it gets too cold, we'll come back in for hot chocolate and biscuits. It's going to be the best day ever!"

"You've said that about everyday in Narnia so far."

"That's because it's always true."

Edmund turned back to look over the castle and beach, he saw one of the dear badgers that helped out in the kitchens, hurrying across the courtyard and pausing to blink at the sky and shudder. "I don't think many in the castle will be up for a snowball fight Lu. Haven't you noticed how scared everyone is of the snow?"

"Of course. But that's what we're here for."

Edmund turned to stare quizzically at Lucy, trying to raise one eyebrow, and failing utterly.

"You look like an owl when you do that. What I meant was, we aren't scared of the snow like them, that's what being royalty is about you know, teaching people not to be scared, leading them. We four go out, and start a snowball fight, we start laughing and dancing in the snow, and before too long, they'll all join in. First the children, then their parents, until everyone realises, there isn't anything to be scared of anymore. It's not about telling them not to be scared. It's about showing them they needn't be."

Edmunds eyes were wide as he looked at his little sister. "When did you get so wise?"

"I've always been wise, you just never listened."

"Oh, so that time when you tried to dive into the Thames?"

"Hey, says you, Mr. I'm going to keep reading while I walk, oh when did that lamppost get there?"

"Touché".

"So, Edmund, since you agreed to this, I don't want to hear complaining when I get you up early tomorrow."

"How early?"

Lucy grinned and skipped off.

"Lucy! How early?!"

The citizens of Cair Paravel were woken the next day by giggling in the courtyard. Followed by yelling and screaming in the courtyard. But not the bad kind. As they got up and went to the windows, they were greeted with the sight of snow covering everything, and their four monarchs running around, throwing snowballs, tackling each other into snowdrifts, and shoving snow down each other's necks.

It wasn't long before little animals ran up to join them, and Queen Lucy declared that they were going to build the tallest snowman ever.

By dinnertime there was a snowman three stories tall in the courtyard, and so much laughter as people ran around it and threw snowballs at each other, as it got dark. Even the most scared of all the Narnians had joined in and were giggling along with Queen Lucy as Edmund jumped off his snow pile, tackling Peter into a pile of snowballs, and shoving one down the back of his shirt.

As Edmund jumped off and began running, he caught Lucy's eye, she had been right. It was much better to show their subjects to not be scared, than telling them not to be.

Coincidently, the building of a giant snowman in the courtyard of Cair Paravel on the day of the first snow became an annual tradition that lasted until the invasion of Telmar. After the restoration at the hand of King Caspian the tradition was reintroduced, and continues in Narnia to this day.


End file.
